


My Son?

by Danidoll19



Series: Jensen family drama [1]
Category: The Expendables (Movies), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danidoll19/pseuds/Danidoll19
Summary: Gunner Jensen left college and followed a dancer, when she falls pregnant what will gunner do?





	1. Intro

Gunner knew what people said about him, leaving college to follow a dancer. Maybe he was crazy, hell be knew he was, all the drugs and shit. Jade though was something else. Larger than life, always smiling with this full belly laugh. So he followed her to new Orleans. Two months was to soon for some but Gunner though everyone else was scared shitless to grab what they wanted.

Gunner was renting a small flat on the second floor of a rundown building that he was pretty sure use to be a a factory. The landlord was a old lady who mumbled to her self and seemed to have a million cats. Plus he was pretty sure his neighbour was growing weed in his flat from the smell.

He have got a bouncer job at a night club down the street from where Jade worked at a burlesque club. He walk her home after work, most of the time stopping at a small pizza place. He wasn't that sure about her dancing for men but at least she wasn't stripping.

Life wasn't perfect but it was going good, he should have known it would all go to shit.


	2. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade makes a discovery  
Gunner has to make a choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics - thoughts

**Jade**

Jade sat on the edge of her bathtub staring down at the positive pregnancy test.

Jade thought she had a cold or the flu at worst. However when she's seen the test in the pharmacy she grabbed one to make sure. After the test she was sure it was a fails positive. Yet her she was after a doctor's appointment 

Jade was 4 months pregnant, and she'd had no idea. So hear she sat after coming come and seeing the test still in the sink, sobbing so hard she shook

Jade took a deep breath and got up to start pacing.

Jade couldn't do this again. When she was 16 and stuped she meet a boy at the group home she was staying at. 16 no money, home or family she gave up her baby up for adoption. Her beautiful little girl Jess.

Now she had a job she loved, a cosy little studio apartment five minutes walk from work. Then their was Gunner. She knew he loved her and she thought she could love him in time but now.

She didn't want a baby, she just didnt.

Jade took a breath and stroud to her phone steeling her self for a conversation on the future of this baby.

Jade pressed her hand to her stomach and dialed Gunner with the other.

**Gunner **

Gunner grumbled tiredly and wiped sleep from his eyes. Jade had called and said she needed to talk urgently, so here he was jogging down the stairs in jeans and a white tank top.

Gunner was tried. Gunner loved to fight but the amount of times he had to break up last night was surreal

_It would be different it i could punch them_ _out_ Gunner wiped his hand down his face tiredly.

Gunner was meeting Jade at a cafe nearby.

Ten minutes later and he was stomping in to the cafe, seeing Jade at the back with her head in her hands. Gunner sauntered up to her.

"Jade," Gunner nodded, pulling up a seat wincing at the dainty chair. It was probably fine for a normal size person, but Gunner was big and he knew it.

"Gunner," Jade lifted her head showing how tied she looked.

_Had she been crying? _

"Listen Gunner... Gunner," Jade suddenly say up straight and grabbed Gunners hands across the table. "Gunner I want you to know I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't, if you want nothing to do with it or me i understand," Jade took a shuddering breath.

Gunner shift uncomfortable having no idea what Jade was talking about.

"You sick or somethin'" Gunner mumbled, running his hand through his hair.

"Gunner.. I'm pregnant. I don't want a baby Gunner I don't, so you have a choice you take the baby and raise it yourself or we give it up." Jade rushed out, seeming to want it all out quickly.

_pregnant? A baby? She doesn't want it? What!_

"I have to take a piss" Gunner blurted standing abruptly sending the chair screeching on the floor.

Gunner marched to the toilet, slamming the door and locking it. Started pacing the room like a caged animal.

Gunner wasn't dumb, Ok he wasn't as sharp as he used to be thanks to drugs but hasn't stupid.  
Gunner had a terrible apartment, a drug problem and a job that barely paid for his needs never mind a baby!

_A baby! A baby with no one..._

Gunners dad took of when his mum was Pregnant. She worked two jobs to keep them feed with a roof over their head, she died when Gunner was 17. Gunner started drugs not that long after.

_She kept him though_ Gunner thought _what about this baby, it's mother didn't want it my baby won't have a mother... My baby. Oh fuck it!_

Gunner ran both hands through his hair tugging on the end.

Gunner spun around and marched out and up to Jade.

"I'll take it. I'll take my baby."

_Come hell or high water it'll have me at least_


	3. New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gunner gets a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics - thoughts

Gunner had been looking for a job for weeks now. Finally an old acquaintance of his told him of a team of mercenaries looking for some muscle. Gunner hasn't thought of working as a mercenary before but the money looked good. Plus their was a lot of down time.

Jade was 5 months pregnant, Gunner had said her help with medical expenses , which wasn't exactly helping the money situation. Jade had already said after the birth she would terminated full rights to the baby. Gunner need a new baby friendly place soon. Never mind all the stuff a baby would need.

The tattoo shop that Gunner was to meet a man named Tool was two hours away. So Gunner started of early in his truck. Hit the a.c. listening to it sputter to life.

Gunner tiles his head back to squint at the sun, Gunner wasn't looking forward to travelling in this heat. He was in a pair of blue loose jeans and a grey t-shirt.

_Probably need a new car to_. Gunner pulled at his hair, reaching over he turned on the radio and headed out. Signing he pulled out of the parking lot and headed out.

Gunner pulling up at a old building he pulled out the bit of paper with the address. Checking he had the right place he got out of the truck slamming the door shut and shoving the paper back into his pocket.

Gunner walked up to the door wondering what the help he was doing. Pulling open the door he saw nobody about.

"Hello... I'm lookin' for Tool," Gunner shouted looking around.

"Comin, I'm comin!" A older man in a cowboy hat sauntered in from garage. He was wiping his hands on a tag "I'm Tool, you Gunner?"

" Yes sir, that me," Gunner held out his hand to shake Tool. Gunner took in the large knife on Tools belt.

_This is definitely the place._

"Well you're big enough but you know how to fight right?" Tool questioned. He's seen enough big guys who through their weight around but went down real quick against an experienced fighter.

Gunner drew him self to his full height.

"I fight dirty not professionally." Gunner grumbled crossing his arms over his chest. Gunner had been getting in to fights all his life. First to defend his mum and him against slander. Then in school, he was tall, blond and had muscles the amount of people who though that meant Gunner was stupid was insane. If he hadn't left he probably would have been kicked out for fighting.

"Good, then we might get somewhere," Tool eyes Gunner "Lets take this back to the back and we'll talk specifics." Tool stood up gesturing to the back.

Gunner got up and followed him back.

Three hours later they walked out to the main area where two other men where sitting. Gunner had found out that some of the team had left and another would be retiring soon. As Gunner and Tool approached the two men stood.

"Gunner may i introduced Barney and Doc," Tool gestured to the men "Boys, Gunner," Tool clapped his hands together. After shaking shaking hands Tool walked Gunner out.

Stopping at the car Tool clapped Gunners shoulder "I'll phone you but it looks, just need a talk with the team,"

Gunner said his goodbyes then left feeling hopeful for once.

The next morning after a gruelling night at work Gunner got the call. The guys had a mission in a little over a month and wanted Gunner a long as a trial run. Gunner had to go over ever day to train with the team and learn the ropes. Gunner agreed. It would be exhausting especial working the night before, Gunner would have to talk the week before and of the mission of. He's been reassured a cut of the money though, not a full cut until he was fully on the team but it was a start.


End file.
